The Voice of Hope
by HPLL4ever
Summary: Harry falls for the last person he would have expected, but love doesn't come without a price to pay. WARNING: HBP spoilers! Rateing may go up. R
1. Love Always

**.:Chapter One:.  
Love Always**

_I can't go back!_ Harry thought. _I CAN'T go back. I have a job to do._

Harry Potter had just received word that Hogwarts would be opened this year. Harry had said just two weeks earlier that he would not go back. _That was when I thought it would close._ Harry decided to ask for advice from the one person who he felt he could talk to.

_Dear Luna,_

_I'm so sorry I haven't written to you before, but I'm in need of some advice. At the end of term I promised my self that even if Hogwarts reopened I wouldn't go back. I said I would continue my search for the hocruxses, and (if I can) defeat Voldemort. I didn't however truly believe that Hogwarts WOULD reopen and now that I know it has I'm fighting my temptation desperately not to go. I feel like I'm being selfish even considering it. I hope I haven't wasted to much of your time._

_Love, Harry_

Harry scanned over the letter to make sure it was suitable, and realized he signed it _Love, Harry_. He found this odd considering he never signed his letters _Love_, Harry. He grabbed a new piece of parchment and rewrote his letter making sure not to include the word _Love_.

He told Hedwig who to send the letter to, and laid down on his bead to think. Had he really meant love as in I LOVE you? Did he LOVE Luna? He decided he was putting to much into this as he heard the familiar tap tap tap. On his window. He opened it to see Pigwidgion (Ron's owl) carrying a letter. Harry opened it to reveal an invitation to Bill and Fluer's wedding. It was to be this Friday (two days from now) at 1:00 p.m. Harry found another letter with Ron's messy hand righting that said they would pick Harry up the next day at 8:00 a.m.

**Next Day**

Harry woke up and glanced at the clock anxiously 7:52 a.m. The Weasleys would arrive any minute now and he still wasn't packed! He quickly dressed in jeans and a T-shirt, and threw every thing in sight in his trunk. He couldn't wait to be 17 so he could do all this with magic. At 8:00 sharp a ministry car pulled p in front of the house and Mr. Weasley stepped out, and waved at Harry who was already out the door.

**At the Burrow**

As Harry stepped out of the car he was surprised to see Neville waving with the Weasleys and Hermione.

Once he was settled in Harry asked Ron why Neville was here. Ron just grunted and changed the subject. Seeing as he could not get a word from Ron on the matter Harry decided to ask Hermione in stead. Hermione hesitated but answered his question. "Ginny asked him out and he didn't know WHY you broke up with her so he accepted." "I wanted to tell you, but I thought that if you saw how happy he is with her you might take it better," she added. Harry didn't have the heart to muster one of his infamous outbursts so he just forced a smile and said in a voice that was far to high to be his own, "that's great. I'm happy for him."

**That Morning  
**

Harry awoke the morning to Mrs. Weasley standing over him smiling a letter in her hand. "Hedwig came with this." She handed him the letter. He was happy to see it was from Luna.

_Dear Harry,_

_I appreciate that you trust my advice, but I'm afraid I can't make this decision for you. It is important you make this decision on your own. I can however tell you that you would not be selfish if you came to Hogwarts, or at least I wouldn't think so considering how much I would love to see you again._

_Love Always,  
Luna_

Harry read the letter through tree times. Her words said so much. Each letter seemed to mean so much to him. Love Always. Love Always, she could say it why couldn't he? And then he had an idea. Harry ran down the stairs as fast as he could, not even bothering to get dressed (which was a bad idea considering he had been sleeping topless) and into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was making breakfast. Harry didn't even wait to catch his breath before asking "Mrs. Weasley could I invite a friend to the wedding?

Mrs. Weasley was stunned by his lack of shirt but then let out a "yes," in a voice a little higher than her own. Hermione also looked stunned but Harry suspected it was because of how good he looked topless. And Harry had to admit he wasn't the skinny boy he used to be.

Harry grabbed a quill and some parchment and then realized a letter might not make it in time. So in stead Harry decided to try floo powder. Harry went back down stairs (now fully clothed) and was happy to se that the living room was empty. He lit a fire threw som floo powder in the flames stuck his head in and shouted, "The Lovegood Household!" Seconds latter he was staring out the fire place into a beautiful study. He looked around, the walls were covered with books about everything. The first thought that came to mind was that Hermione would cry tears of joy if she saw this room. In the middle of the room was a large desk, at it sat a middle aged man with a very kind face that Harry assumed was Luna's father.

"Excuse me Mr. Lovegood but could I speak to Luna?" Harry asked politely.

Mr. love good looked around trying to see where the voice was coming from, and then he saw Harry looking out of the fire. "Of course you can. I'll go get her."

A few minutes later Harry saw Luna walk into the study and band down over him. "Hi Luna!" Harry said happy her father hadn't followed her back into the study.

"Hello Harry" she said in her usual dreamy voice. Oh how he loved that voice. "what brings you hear on this fine day?" she asked.

"Well Ron's brother is getting married this afternoon and I was wondering if you would be my guest."

"I suppose, but under one condition."

"What's that?'

She smiled and then answered "I don't have to dance."

"Fine with me," he said. "Oh by the way it's at 1:00 p.m. in the Burrow." with that he pulled his head out of the fire.

**Latter That Day**

Harry waited beside the fire place weighting for Luna wearing his new dress robes when finally she turned up. She was wearing navy blue robes and her hair was pulled back into a bun with stands of hair framing her face. "Wow you look amazing!" he said a little louder than he had intended.

She blushed and replied, "you look amazing as well."

Harry lead Luna out side to where the wedding would be held and stopped dead in his tracks. Harry couldn't believe his eyes.

**A/N Hope you liked the first chapter! (it gets better farther along)**


	2. The Wedding of Phlegm

**.:Chapter 2:.  
The Wedding of Phlegm**

Harry's two best friends snogging in broad daylight. Hermione was up against the wall her hair that she had spent hours on was falling out of it's perfect bun. Harry felt dizzy. He knew there was something between them, but to see them like this was just disturbing. He wanted to run away but his legs weren't working anymore. Luna looked quit embarrassed. She leaned over to Harry and asked, "Should we be watching this?"

"Er…" was all Harry could let out. Luna seemed to understand and she grabbed his arm and pulled him away. "Thanks!"

"you're welcome," Luna said as the red slowly drained from her face. "Has that happened before?"

"Not that I know of, but they looked like they knew what they were doing." Harry said trying his best to calm down. "We should go the wedding's about to start." And with that Harry lead Luna to where the wedding was to be held. They took seats near the back considering they should let the family have the best ones.

Harry caught Ginny's eye and she scowled at him.

The wedding went on forever. Harry was glad to see that Bill's scars were a lot better. Fluer looked beautiful in pure white robes that would give unicorns a run for their money.

The reception was held in the Wealsley's living room. Harry was having a great time and was trying his hardest to forget about the Ron and Hermione incident. Suddenly Harry noticed an owl at the window and went over to let it out. Harry was surprised to see it addressed to Luna. She read the letter and looked like she was about to pass out.

"What does it say?" Harry asked trying to sound as understanding as he could. She handed him the letter and ran out of the house as fast as she could.

_Dear Miss Lovegood,_

_We a sorry to inform you but the Dark Mark was found over your house this afternoon at 1:30 p.m. We have reason to believe that He-who-must-not-be-named found out about the information that your father acquired about his whereabouts…_

Harry couldn't go on Luna needed him. He ran out of the house just as she had all thoughts about Ron and Hermione gone.

Finally he found Luna sitting on the ground leaning against the side of the house. Tears streaming down her pale cheeks a dandelion in her hands. Harry sat down beside her and put his arm around her shoulder. She had pulled her hair out of a bun, her mascara bleeding onto her sweet face. Harry was surprised at how beautiful she looked.

"What am I gunna do?" she asked. "He was all I had left."

"That's not true!" Harry couldn't stop himself from saying. "You have me."

"I do?"

Harry looked deep into those beautiful eyes. "You do." They spent what seemed like hours sitting there. Harry stroked her hair as she cried on his shoulder. Harry wanted to say he understood, but he didn't. When Sirius died Harry couldn't take it. He loved Sirius with all his heart, but Luna and her father had something more. For years and years he was her only friend.

"You'll see him again," Harry said.

Luna looked up at him. A small smile appeared on her face. "Yes I will," she said. "We should go back inside." Harry looked at her surprised by the sudden decision to leave, but he got up just as she did, and they walked back inside.

Next Morning

Mrs. Weasley let Luna stay at the burrow until they figured everything out.

When Harry went down to the kitchen expecting to see Mrs. Weasly cooking breakfast, but he was surprised to see it empty except for Ginny. "We need to talk."

"Ok lets talk," said Harry afraid of what was about to happen.

"I still wanna be friends," she said

"Me too."

"Well good. Now that we're friends I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"What's up with you and Luna?" she asked turning red.

"I don't know. I can't stop thinking about her. She's so sweet and pretty in her own way. She's not like other girls." Harry said feeling strange about talking to his X about his love life.

"Awww that's so sweet!" she said.

"What about you and Neville?" Harry asked.

"Well… At first I asked him out to make you jealous, but now I really like him he's so sweet!"

At that moment Luna walked in. Her face was drenched with tears. "Oh sorry I didn't know you were here."

"It's ok. How are you?" Harry asked.

"As good as can be expected," she said with a sniff. Harry walked up to her and put his arm around her. He wanted to say something but nothing seemed appropriate so he just held her as tight as he could.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Have you decided to go to Hogwarts or not?" she asked.

"Oh! I havn't even thought about that what with all that's happened," Harry said. "Why?"

"If you don't go I'm staying with you."

"No! I can't put you in that kind of danger. I care about you to much," Harry said.

"Voldemort killed my father! I want… no NEED to help you."

Harry looked into those big beautiful eyes and said, "Ok."

A/N Hope you like it! Let me know if you wnt Harry to go back to school or not. I can't decide > 


	3. Happy Birthday Harry!

**.:Chapter Three:.  
Happy Birthday Harry!**

**A/N Warning: this chapter contains some explicit content **

That night Harry laid on his bed flipping through his DADA book without taking any of it in. There was a quiet knock on the door and Harry called for them to come in. Luna stepped in wearing her pj's. Harry was trying his hardest to not start panting like a dog since she was wearing VERY short shorts and a tank top that was hardly covering up her surprisingly large breasts.

"I'm scarred'" she said in a shaky voice.

"Of what?" he said confused.

"I… I feel like I don't have enough time." she replied. "Time for what?" Harry asked still confused.

"Time for this." she said and she kissed him. It wasn't like any kiss he had ever experienced with Cho or with Ginny. He pulled her closer deepening the kiss. He didn't want it to end and had a feeling that it wouldn't any time soon.

Luna reached behind her and locked the door as Harry pulled out his wand and muttered, "silencio." He pulled off what little clothes she had on and did the same with his own. They got in his bed and the rest was history…

**Harry's Birthday**

Harry woke up on his birthday with high spirits. All thoughts of Voldemort gone. He got up and headed off for breakfast, but stopped in his tracks. He heard a sob that he immediately recognized as Luna's. "Luna!" he called as he knocked on the door. She replied with a sob. He slowly opened the door and saw her lying on the floor her face was drained of all color. He sat down beside her and stroked her hair. "Luna what happened?"

"You'll get mad." she said quietly.

"Luna you can tell me anything. I promise I wont get mad." She looked into his eyes searching for any trace of a lye, but didn't find any. "Harry I… I'm pregnant," she said closing her eyes as fresh tears streamed down her face once more. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be!" Harry said a smile spreading across his face. "Luna this is GREAT!" He pulled her into a hug and for once she smiled. "Happy Birthday!" she whispered.

**That Afternoon**

"SURPRISE!"

Ron and Hermione had thrown Harry a surprise party and it was a huge hit. Harry never had so much fun. Everyone in the order had shown up. All of Harry's friends from school were there. Harry had gotten everything he wanted and then some. He had gotten a book on quidditch from Ron. From Hermione he got a box of his favorite chocolate frogs. And from Luna he got a little pink velvet bow. "Wow I er.. Love it," said hesitantly.

"It's not for you silly! I went to St. Mungo's and found out it's a girl!"

Harry hugged Luna and then blushed when he realized that everyone was staring at them in shock. Everyone that is except Ginny. Mrs. Weasley was the first to recover from shock. She squealed with glee. "I'm going to be a grandmother!" she screamed as she pulled the two into a big hug. And with that the men gathered around Harry to congratulate him (Fred and George congratulating on getting Luna pregnant rather than her being pregnant) and all the women gathered around Luna to discuss names, the baby shower, and other things like that.

After the party Harry sat down by Ginny to talk. "How come when you found out about Luna being pregnant you didn't seem at all surprised?" he asked casually.

"Oh! I already knew." she replied.

"Wait she told you before she told me!"

"No I just figured it out."

"How?"

"Well she's staying in my room and when she didn't show that night I assumed she was with you, and ever since then she's had mood swings and can't keep her head out of the toilet in the mornings. I don't see how she didn't realized it sooner… I'd love to keep talking but I said I'd meet Neville for a walk." and with that she was off.

**Next Morning**

Harry awoke to someone singing out side. He looked out the window and saw Luna walking around looking radiant. She was wearing a white knee length sun dress her hair was flowing in the wind. She wad a daisy tucked behind her ear. She was singing a beautiful tune about her father's passing. (**A/N the song is Wake Me Up When September Ends**.) Harry ran outside to meet her.

"You look amazing!" he said putting his arm around her shoulders. She blushed and put her arm around his waist. Suddenly her face took on a serious look, " Harry you need to make up your mind about Hogwarts." " I know I spent all night thinking about it and I think I've made a decision. I really want to finish my education so I decided to go. But I'm going to tell McGonagall about the prophesy and the hocruxses so I have permission to leave the school whenever I get a lead on something. And I know I said I'd let you come but now that you're having my baby," he placed his hand gently on her stomach. "I won't let you."

"I know," Luna said and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Enough with all this serious talk lets have some fun!" he gave her a sly look and then started to tickle her. They spent all morning chasing, laughing, and of course tickling.

* * *

**A/N hope you liked this chapter. I loved righting it. Thanks to all of my reviewers! I LOVED the sixth book. It's so sad though cries I wish there was some HPLL action but maybe in the 7th book crosses fingers You may have noticed the Green Day reference and it's not the last! I am Green Day's BIGGEST fan. Keep R&Ring! Ta Ta!  
-Ashley**


	4. Lazy Green Days

**.:Chapter 4.  
Lazy Green Days**

**(A/N now that I look back on it the last chapter was really sucky, but this is my first fic. (A Hogwarts Masquerade was by my sister but I think I'll take over for her and finish eventually.))**

**2:00 a.m.**

Harry lay awake, his mind was racing. So much had happened in such a short time. Harry noticed it was surprisingly similar to a muggle show that Hermione loves **(A/N Degrassi the Next Generation)** where something big happened in every episode. He figured Luna must be having twice as much as anxiety as he was. Her eyes had bags under them from lack of sleep.

Harry rolled over and finally fell asleep.

**Diagon Alley**

Two days before the trip to Hogwarts Harry and hiss posse **(A/N I LOVE that word!)** set off for Diagon Alley. Harry had been looking forward to this trip for days, even though now the only fun thing to do was go to Fred and Georges joke shop.

There was a new "muggle merchandise" store that Mr. Weasley insisted they go in. Luna rushed over to the CD rack and put on some magical head phones and started singing along. Harry went over to see what she was listening to.

_GREEN DAY DOOKIE_

Harry put on the other set of head phones and listened. They were listening to a song called "Basket Case". He never thought he liked music much, but the only music he had ever heard was Aunt Petunia's classical music, Dudley's stupid rap, and the Weird Sisters, but Green Day was really good. He listened to some of their other CD's and liked them all. He ended up buying all nine CD's and a CD player that was enchanted so it could play in plaices with lots of magic (such as Hogwarts). Luna was so happy that Harry had taken an interest in her all time favorite band.

Next they went to W.W.W. but found it was closed. Fred and George had put up a sign that said in big gold letters GONE FISHING. "WHAT!" exclaimed Ron before he could stop himself. "Well this is good they have been working so hard. They deserve a break… I j-just wish they w-would have let me know first!" said Mrs. Weasley as she burst into tears. Mr. Weasley put his arm around her and whispered, "Now now Molly they're big boys they don't need to let there Mummy know every time they're going to take the afternoon off. Besides with all that stuff in the joke shop. It would be pretty hard for a Death Eater to catch those two." Mrs. Weasley wiped the last of her tears away and suggested they get a drink at the Leaky Cauldron before they leave.

**Platform 93/4**

As Harry said his good byes he heard what sounded like a bark. His first thought was "Sirius" his second thought was "is dead" his third thought was "maybe not" his fourth thought was that he was thinking to much and it was probably in his imagination.

Neville had saved them a compartment near the back of the train and they got settled in. Harry and Luna cuddled together and listened to Harry's new obsession Green Day. Harry learned that Luna's favorite song was Redundant because it was quote "So sweet!" Harry liked Wake Me Up When September Ends because he could relate to it. The Great Hall

Harry and his friends (Including Luna despite her being in Ravenclaw) clamed their seats at Gryfindor table. The feast was as excellent as ever. The elves made every thing Luna craved and many things she would surly be craving in the near future. McGonnagle got up to make her speech and the room grew quiet.

"Hogwarts will never be the same with out our beloved Professor Dumbledore with us, but I will try my hardest to make this year as enjoyable as possible." Harry could see tears well up in her eyes. "I welcome all of our first years and hope you enjoy your stay here at Hogwarts…" At this point tears were falling freely from her eyes and she could no longer bear to speak. "That is all," she said quickly and with that she sat down and put her face in her hands.

Harry walked Luna to her common room said his good bye and headed back for his own. Ron and Hermione were waiting for him back in the common room. Hermione was sitting on Ron's lap as she played with his hair.

"Hey" Harry said.

"Hey" they replied together without even taking their eyes off each other.

Harry decided he would leave them to their business and go to bed.

**A/N sorry this is such a short chapter but I'm really busy with school and every thing so it would take me weeks to write a nice long chapter. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming!  
-Ashley P.S. I'd like to give a shout out to the victims of Hurricane Katrina. My heart goes out to you!**


End file.
